We all have enjoyed the thrill and excitement associated with anticipating and attending a live concert or performance. Whether one's preferred music is classical, jazz, rock and roll, heavy metal, Latin, R&B, rap, or country, the process of standing in line for tickets to a favorite act and anxiously awaiting the night of the performance ranks as one of the most exciting and memorable events in one's life. No matter how difficult it may be to secure tickets or how long one has to wait for the night of the show to arrive, these and other burdens and inconveniences are quickly forgotten when one enters the electrified venue and experiences the long-awaited performance.
However, not everyone involved can expect such a positive experience leading up to the performance. The performers, for one, have to deal with, among other things, promoting show dates and securing an attractive venue, all while rehearsing and practicing to ensure a successful and satisfying performance. To make matters worse, the responsibility of promoting ticket sales and attracting a strong and reliable crowd may rest—at least partly, and sometimes completely—on the shoulders of the venue agent, an individual that most performers would agree does not usually have the best interests of the performers in mind. Typically, venue agents represent the venues and thus tend to pursue well-financed, popular acts that historically produce revenue. Indeed, for most performers—particularly local, upstart talents that have yet to achieve fame and fortune—the process of booking a venue and dealing with venue agents can be (and usually is) a frustrating and disappointing experience.
The present day booking process underscores the difficulty local and startup performers encounter in securing a venue. Under the present process, a performer must usually book and confirm a venue three months before the desired performance date. Typically, this involves convincing a venue agent to schedule a performance at a desirable date and time. For well-financed and popular performers, booking a venue does not usually present a problem as most venues are willing to schedule profitable acts. For smaller, local performers, however, the situation is completely different. Because such performers tend to not be well known and lack a reliable fan base, venue agents hesitate in scheduling them out of fear that they will not draw a sufficient crowd, resulting in a financial loss. For those smaller acts that do get scheduled, the venue agent may offer dates and times with little exposure or that are inconvenient to the performer, such as week days or nights or afternoon or early evening hours. Further, a venue agent may require the performer to pay a non-refundable fee before a date and time are offered.
Another problem with the present booking process concerns a venue's handling of ticket sales. Usually, any revenue that is generated from such sales is taken in by the venue on the day or night of the performance. Accordingly, the performer will typically not get paid until after the performance, and then only if there is sufficient revenue remaining after the venue covers its expenses and takes its promised share. It is not unusual therefore for performers to end up empty-handed. Clearly, the present booking process gives venues significant power and leverage when it comes to scheduling performers, particularly when the performers are local and not well-known.
What's more, many venues lack incentives to provide fans and performers with clean and comfortable environments. Realizing that many performers do not have many options as to where they can perform, venues spend little or no money enhancing or renovating their facilities. As a result, this can and usually does result in venues that are less than desirable to fans and performers alike.
Under current booking practices, therefore, performers are at a significant disadvantage because they are not able to present venue agents with an expected fan base or revenue. Thus, there is a need for a booking system and method that empowers performers by enabling them to create a marketable entity—i.e., a fan base—that gives them increased leverage in negotiating and booking performance venues.
Additionally, there is a need for a system and method that enables performers to selectively determine which venue(s) they will engage.
Moreover, there is a need for a system that allows performers, consumers, and venues to interact and communicate in an efficient and reliable manner, and which enhances the booking process for start up performers hoping to build a reliable marketable fan base.
Further, there is a need for a system and method for selling a predetermined number of tickets to consumers before proceeding with negotiating and booking a performance date and time with a venue.
Moreover, there is a need for an effective way for performers to leverage the excitement and enthusiasm of their existing fan base.